Kaylestra Willowfeather
This page is currently undergoing a minor rewrite, but most of her current lore is going to stay as is. While previously made to be a PC of Gigglebox, Kaylestra Willowfeather will be converted into a NPC in Oustomia for lore and storyline purposes. Introduction "A bow is not broken until the arrows no longer fly true." - Kaylestra Woodland Elves prided themselves on their homeland, doing all that was required to protect its inhabitants: from animals to the very trees towering around them. But also each other. All of the elves lived as a single, large society, each with certain jobs dedicated to them based upon what a member was proficient in. Some of the most important members were the Rangers. Long having spent her life as a simple Ranger, protecting the woodlands and her daughter, Kaylestra Willowfeather never expected her life to take a sudden dive. With the attack of a single and powerful dragon, Kayle lost almost everything. Heroes, in her homeland's society, were those that strive for their ambitions. So she had done just that. Mostly in search for a daughter she believed to still be alive somewhere in Oustomia. History Early Life The family Kaylestra grew up in was a highly cherished, average family, but still an important part to the woodland society. Her father, Halthor, was a Ranger, whom became entangled in the life of a Leatherworker's daughter named Alvae. The two married under the branches of an enormous, enchanted willow, which their surname Willowfeather roots from, and later on in life gave birth to two daughters: Kaylestra and Lyanni. Kayle, being the older of the two, followed the footsteps of Halthor to one day strike down harmful intruders in their homeland. This included the orcs, which the Woodland Elves long rivaled with. On the other hand, Lyanni sought to nurture and care for others and chose the path of a cleric. However, before any training of the bow, Kaylestra was mostly taught the basics of survival, as they would be vital in the Rite of Passage. This ceremony marked the passing into adulthood of Woodland Elf society, assigning them to a specific profession. Which eventually led to an expertise with a longbow, a favored weapon among the elves but also to her father. When the time came, Kayle passed with little fail. Continuing Down the Path The passage to adulthood was a big celebration, and it was one that Kayle would always remember. To be among friends and family alike and to finally be a fully significant part to the community of Woodland Elves. Except, not long after, the newly assigned Ranger crossed paths with Rindel Mor'edin. The two never wed, as some warned about his twisted intentions, though gave birth to a daughter named Noriah. But after a couple years, and a terrible feud between them, Rindel vanished and never was heard from again. Not even with a tireless search. After about a year he was presumed dead. Kaylestra now had the responsibility of raising her own daughter, but luckily her mother was generous enough to assist. Kaylestra hadn’t let the betrayal bother her for long, as she had better aspirations in life to focus on. Especially for her daughter when time allowed for it. A majority of her middle-aged life was spent in peace. This gave Kayle the opportunity to live longer than most elves, gradually becoming wiser and more patient with each day that passed. Axes to Ashes War Even if threats were minimal in their homeland, the Rangers were still tasked in protecting it against poachers and the occasional orc. Thus, most lacked a heavy amount of experience save for those few encounters and their weekly practices. The spark that ignited it all was warbands of orcs around the skirts of the woodlands, tactically working to pick off the Woodland Elves and thin down their numbers where they could. Some young trees also suffered the blade of orcish axes, as if a taunt to the elves’ frail, lithe frame. But it wasn't the end. After a few weeks of struggling to reduce the orc's attacks, with more elf casualties than orc, the warbands suddenly delve deeper into the woods. All from different sides. Kaylestra was stationed to the north, more of a back-lines Ranger that shot and then retreated, or managed to attempt both at the same time. Some others shared this tactic, keeping to her side. But no matter what the elves sought to do, the orcs met it all with axes and greatswords, cutting through all that laid in their path and until the blood painted them with a relentless war. It wasn't until some parties found their steps back in the largest settlement that a minority of the Woodland Elves realized the savage plans to force them all together for a swifter slaughter. Except the orcs did not draw near to seal the fate of the elves, as if the woodland settlement was too grand for them. Or so the elves assumed. A rumbling loomed overhead. It was akin to the churning within a volcano right before erupting. Suddenly, blasts of flame descended and consumed. Settlements, family, friends; casualties beyond imaginable. The source didn’t remain a mystery. Some, more specifically Kayle, caught sight of enormous, leathery wings beating and carrying a couple reptilian creatures across the treetops, scales glistening a like a crimson blood under the glare of the sun. Kaylestra saw these dragons so well because she hadn’t allowed them out of her sight, trailing after them the best she could through the woods. But it wasn’t because she sought to bring them all down on her own. She observed a figure atop one of the backs; a figure all too familiar. It was then, in a clearing, she saw that same dragon carried her daughter within its claw. But it was too late. Kaylestra could do nothing except collapse to the ground as she watched Noriah disappear before her. Behind Kayle, white specs fell upon the woodlands like that of snow, and somewhere deeper within blood stained it all red. Expanding Branches The Woodland Elves that remained alive gathered together to rebuild, except that their society split up further: those that wished to travel elsewhere and those that preferred to stay. For the latter, these elves became known as the Ashwood and eventually were noticeably different by their paler, almost sickly complexion. Months passed. At the side of the Woodlands, Kaylestra helped to protect as others built suitable homes within the trees. Many believed the higher elevation would grant them a better vantage point against danger. Some even went to the lengths in belief the whisper of the leaves told of unseen wonders and dangers of the world. This group of elves abandoned their previous name, pronouncing themselves as the Whisperwind Elves. Spreading Wings As their society rebuilt, many of the Whisperwind adapted the treetop tactics. But not only this. Their new settlements perched near the mountains. Many sages and those that adopted this new faith of the Whisperwind also believed the higher ground to allow them to be one with the wind. On one of their ventures, which Kaylestra accompanied them upon, the elves happened upon massive avians at least three times their size. The Giant Falcons showed hostility, attempting to swoop and snatch them up. When one in particular dove for their eldest sage, Kayle acted fast and pushed the elf out of the way. As a result, the talons wrapped around the Ranger and carried her away from the group, until their figures became specs upon the ground the higher up in elevation the falcon ascended. The journey ended when Kaylestra was dropped within a specific bundle of twigs crafted into an enormous nest, feather fluff lifting briefly before falling back around her. When debris settled, she peered around to gather her bearings. Not far from Kayle were eggs somewhat bigger than herself. But she wasn’t alone with them. The Giant Falcon still loomed overhead, cocking its head and observing her with beady eyes of mud brown. What happened next was something that would long be told in legends. Or so Kaylestra believed when she braved this towering avian and coaxed it. At first, the falcon showed a discontent, but it did not attempt to kill her outright as it could have with a single, deadly talon or the snap of its beak with its curved, sharp end. The Ranger spent a couple days up in the nest. Willingly. The more she soothed the falcon, the more it showed a favor for Kayle and eventually brought food as if she was its offspring. The two formed an inseparable bond, and it was upon the back of this Giant Falcon that Kayle descended back to the Whisperwind settlement. While Kaylestra was not the leader of a new forming sky squad, she guided those that sought to tame and ride upon the backs of the Giant Falcons since it was her that spread these new wings. Still, she had an important position among them. Thus, was the beginning of the Whisperwind Sky Guard. The Hunt Begins The Sky Guard was not the only ones to rule the sky. In fact, dragons were the unmatched rulers of the air, but also sometimes the ground and ocean through their large variety of types. But it was those of the sky that the Whisperwind long rivaled with. Many of the monovalent dragons disliked sharing the expanse to fly through, attacking any Sky Guard it came across. So, the elves sharpened their weapons, equipped themselves well, and developed tactics to bring down these intelligent beings of the sky. Kaylestra was one of those attacked. During a scouting mission with her Giant Falcon, which she named Nariss, they were suddenly assaulted by a dragon twice the size of her avian mount. Luckily, the two of them were able to dive into the trees and maneuver away from the juvenile’s jaws. But it wasn’t without injury. Nariss hurt his right wing on many of the branches that snagged upon him, eventually leading to a crash landing within the woods. The dragon retreated, not able to follow them. Or perhaps because it feared something. Not far, peeking through the trees, was a sturdy wall. Nestled within was the city of Haven. And so it began. Appearance Kayle is clad in a light mixture of leather, and sometimes chain-mail, hugging to her slim yet slightly muscular and fit body, which allows for the quick and agile movement of a skilled Ranger. Armor is kept to a minimal to move with light steps among the forest (or wherever she may be) or even slip through the trees like a stalking cat. Dark cinnamon brown hair reaches down to her lower back, cascading in natural waves, but usually kept up within a ponytail, a braid, or even a tightly pinned up bun. Keeping her hair out of her eyes is a must when on duty. Slender face, high cheekbones and almond shaped eyes of forest green, Kaylestra carries the natural elven beauty. She refrains from plastering it with any makeup, save for the occasional mud or markings to cover her skin to better conceal herself when scouting. Personality Stubborn, yet open minded. Observant and quick-witted. Kayle is wise enough to fit alongside her elven age. While she might make some decisions on her own accord, she's also open to the opinions of others. Nonetheless, she's determined in her duties and does her best to set a good example to the younger generations. Some may even see her as an idol. Her personality can also sometimes differ depending upon whom she is speaking with. This includes her reactions and judgement upon other races, such as humans. Friendly and accepting to some, Kayle can also show a more high-nosed attitude to those who disrespect her to a certain point. Even those that appear gentlest crack a whip. Nonetheless, she is often seen as pleasant, warm, and welcoming to all those she speaks with, sometimes considered as a motherly figure. Friends Whisperwind Elves (Exalted Reputation) Ashwood Elves (Neutral) Giant Falcons (Favored Companion) Nature (Neutral) Enemies Orcs (Hated; likely Kill on Sight) Dragons (Hated; likely Kill on Sight) Goals -> Find Noriah; daughter was captured by a dragon -> Protect wildlife from all that seeks to harm it -> Slay Dragons Category:Old Lore